


【警探组/汉康】为人师婊

by naoziyoukeng



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoziyoukeng/pseuds/naoziyoukeng
Summary: 教授汉克×学生康纳（双人类！）道具/教室/羞耻play非常OOC！而且全是我的锅！纯车！请不要在意细节！老汉道德值↓PWP！不就是！！为了！！！爽！！！！【超大声





	【警探组/汉康】为人师婊

**Author's Note:**

> 教授汉克×学生康纳（双人类！）  
> 道具/教室/羞耻play   
> 非常OOC！而且全是我的锅！  
> 纯车！请不要在意细节！老汉道德值↓  
> PWP！不就是！！为了！！！爽！！！！【超大声

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

咔哒、咔哒、咔哒、咔哒……教室前面挂着的钟表正兢兢业业地转动着。其实机芯跳秒的声音并不大，可人在某种玄妙的状态下，感官会无意识地将一些细微声响放大。秒针规整的步伐每一下都踩在耳膜上，声音太大反而让康纳有种不真实的恍惚感。

他强迫自己集中注意力去看试卷上的题目。那些印刷字就像长了脚一般满纸乱爬，他只能抓住几个重点单词，却根本无法理解那是什么意思。手中的笔被汗水打湿到滑腻的握不住，书写几乎全凭本能在动作。字里行间全是语法和拼写的错误，被过量信息占用的大脑根本无法理性思考，他甚至都不知道自己在纸上写了些什么。

罪魁祸首是一枚放置在体内的跳蛋。

康纳开始后悔为什么要带着这种东西来参加期末考试——说到底他当时为什么有自信，认为自己能在这小玩意儿的折磨下坚持完一场考试。时间还没有过去一半，他已经撑不住了！制作精良的情趣用品完美符合了人体工程学，圆润的外形卡在最要命的一点，仅仅是抵在那里就能给身体带来极大的刺激，更不要提它在程序设定下时不时就会震动起来。康纳也曾试图通过挤压肠道的方式让它转移到别的位置，除了让自己的体温越来越高之外，根本无法挪动跳蛋分毫。

贴心的设计师把跳蛋打造成了一款静音玩具，优良的做工让它在考场这种安静的环境中也能任意使用。可康纳却不得不用翻动试卷的声响来掩盖自己发出的喘息。

新一轮的震动又开始了，康纳一口气还没吸完就直接哽在了嗓子里。他小心翼翼地将自己的呼吸拉长放缓，以免漏出甜腻的呻吟。用力握住笔杆的右手指节绷得根根分明，连青色的血管也清晰可见，另一只手也不住地摩挲着纸面发出沙沙的轻响，好像这样就能缓解过于激烈的快感。

这也太过了！敏感点从来没有像这样被精准的长时间刺激，快感不断累积叠加，已经从享受变成了磨人的负担。他的后面肯定已经湿透了，他甚至感受到了肠液缓慢流过内壁的瘙痒感觉，层层叠叠的软肉不自觉的痉挛起来，将还在震动的小东西包裹的更加紧密，又是新的一轮的情潮涌动。

前面当然也没好到哪里去，棉质的内裤被打湿，贴在早已兴奋的性器上带来细密的刺麻感，又被厚重的西裤布料束缚着无法解脱。康纳只能夹紧双腿，说不出是难受还是快活。还好宽大的桌面提供了遮挡，让他不至于被人发现异样。

他还在尝试解答试卷上的题目，企图借此来分散一下注意力，好熬过这漫长的考试。可是被情欲搅得乱七八糟的大脑飞速运转着，捞出众多不相干的信息混乱叠加，反而让身体上的感觉更加鲜明。

无论怎样，康纳都必须做出一副认真答题的样子直到考试结束。他坐的很直，头却压的很低。不用照镜子也知道自己的脸会有多红，因为皮肤散发出来的热气已经快把他蒸熟了。水分的散失让人口干舌燥，可康纳又不得不张开嘴呼吸，试图以此来转移过高的热量……已经快坚持不下去了……

“叮铃铃铃铃……”

“啊！”

伴随提示铃声响起的还有康纳压抑不住的呻吟，尽管他迅速咬住了下唇，但还是没忍住发出了声音。铃声或许盖住了突兀的惊叫，也或许没有……康纳已经管不了那么多了。跳蛋震动的频率随着铃声响起被提到最高，突如其来的刺激对于被情欲吊了许久的身体来说几乎是种酷刑。在康纳还没反应过来的时候，他就射了，被困在布料之间的性器就以这种憋屈的姿态高潮——这种体验谈不上多好，但胜在刺激够强。

很长时间里康纳的头脑中都是一片空白，跳蛋是什么时候结束震动的他不知道，铃声什么时候停下的他也不知道。直到监考老师站在他身边询问后，他才找回飘散的思绪。

“康纳？你没事吧？”教授在没有得到回答后又问了一句。

“我……”仅仅是一个单词他就说不下去了，那声音软的不行，还带着被欲望浸透过后的沙哑。似乎已经有同学的目光被吸引了过来，康纳咽下了两口唾液才敢抬头看向教授。他不敢转移视线去对上同学探究的目光，只能紧紧盯着教授的脸。

“你怎么哭了？”教授的询问中带着关切。

他哭了吗？直到抬手抹上脸颊，康纳才后知后觉感受到了脸上的湿意。

“我……”时间越久反而会引起更多的注意，可他该怎么解释……慌乱中他的视线飘向翻折过来的试卷“请以 哈姆雷特 为例，赏析戏剧中的悲情元素”……

“教授，我没事”康纳有些犹豫的说出这蹩脚的理由，“我只是针对题目有了一些……联想，太过于沉浸其中了……”这说辞连他自己都觉得可笑，但此时此刻他没有更好的借口了。

“没事就好！”好在教授并没有打算深究下去，“做题投入是好事，但不能太过了。”

教授离开后，康纳才有时间慢慢平复过于激烈的心跳，那颗器官咚咚的撞击着胸腔甚至有些疼痛。股间的液体慢慢变凉的触感让人坐立不安，可他又不敢动。好在高潮过后混乱的头脑清醒了不少，与之相反的却是愈加强烈的空虚感。明明已经释放过一次，跳蛋也没有再震动了，可欲望并没有平息下去，反而愈演愈烈了起来。在后穴的刺激暂停后，身体其他敏感点的触感变得更加鲜明，挺立的乳首随着呼吸蹭在衬衫布料上，带来阵阵酥麻的快感过遍全身。

[根本……不够……]曾经被更粗更大更热的器物进犯过的小穴根本不知餍足，留在体内的小玩具完全无法作为慰藉。不如说正是还能感受到跳蛋的存在，饥渴的腔道才更期望能有什么别的进来。

[好想要……]想要那淫荡的地方被完全撑开填满，连每一处褶皱都被碾平摩擦……仅仅是陷入到了这种绮想中，就足以让他软了腰。

提示铃声响后，意味着考生们可以提前交卷了，已经有不少学生陆陆续续地起身离开。但是康纳不行，先不论这份试卷他答的如何，单是被打湿的制服裤就足以将他困在座位上了，所以他只能继续在这里忍受煎熬。他觉得自己像在炉子上加热的水壶，被名为欲望的烈火炙烤着，理智被加热成蒸汽不断溢出，内里却越来越空虚……

终于最后一个学生也走出了教室，现在就只剩下康纳和汉克·安德森教授了。

“时间快到了，不打算交卷吗？”汉克一边整理着试卷一边漫不经心的问着。

尽管是自己一时赌气才导致了现在这种情况，可未免有点儿太不公平了。他在这里默默煎熬了2个小时，可另一位当事人还那么气定神闲。不过康纳不打算在这种时候与教授争论，他满脑子想的都是如何才能让汉克用那根东西操他，好让他得到真正的解脱。

康纳整理好试卷，站起来的时候明显停顿了一下，走路的步伐也有些不自在，但他还是来到了讲台边，把试卷递了过去。然而在教授试图抽走试卷的时候却拽住试卷的一角不让它从手中脱离。

“这是怎么了？”过于小孩子气的举动让汉克不禁失笑。

“这不公平……”康纳把试卷拍在讲桌上小声地抱怨着，他脸上还带着未褪的情潮，眼睛湿湿的显得格外明亮，制服下裸露出来的皮肤也泛着粉嫩的色泽。

“我不懂你在说什么。”将收拾整齐的试卷堆到一旁，厚颜无耻的大人决定装傻到底。

“是您先违规的！在那种时候……哈啊……”还未出口的抱怨被突如其来的惊喘打断，那沉寂了一段时间的跳蛋又开始工作了。

“说到违规……”他一边佯装严厉的训诫，一边又将档位调到最大。“明明是有人不遵守考场纪律把什么小玩具带进来了吧？”

“啊！不……别这样！”康纳的是真的站不住了，他一只手攥住衣角，将平整的布料扯出几道褶皱，另一只手扶住讲桌的边缘，五指不由自主的扣紧。

“我看你明明玩儿的挺开心。”汉克将手覆盖在青年西裤被撑起弧度的位置轻轻揉弄着，那里被体液打湿晕开一片深色的痕迹。“忍不住高潮了吗？你看，都湿透了。”

“没有……呜啊……”康纳软软的靠在讲桌边，双手搭在那作乱的大手上想将它拉开，可是根本没有力气，只能虚握在那里，看起来倒像是他在对教授进行什么猥亵行为。“我……我不想、哈……要这种东西……”康纳的声音不大，有些急切甚至还带着颤音。

“那你想要什么呢？”原本轻柔的抚弄已经成了重重按压。

“要您……我想要您！”他已经不想再忍受这种难耐的折磨了，修剪整齐的指甲划过作乱的手背留下几道白痕，恳求的话语几乎是脱口而出：“嗯……求您！教授……帮帮我……”

话音刚落，校服西裤的拉链就被解开，连同底裤一起被褪下，重新兴奋起来的阴茎几乎是迫不及待的跳了出来。青年的性器形状生的很漂亮，又透着年轻人特有的健康颜色，实在是适合观赏把玩。处于勃起状态的顶部还在向外渗着液体，和之前留下的白色浊液一同将整个柱身沾染得晶莹透亮。

“哈……”康纳被抱起半坐在讲桌上，姿势的变化让震动的跳蛋被狠狠挤压在前列腺上，连带着整个身体都颤抖起来。“求您了……把它拿出来……”康纳扯住汉克的前襟，湿热的吐息全喷在教授的颈边，瘙痒的触感让那里的细小汗毛都立了起来。

于是汉克也不再客气，直接并起两指伸进了一直没停歇的高热甬道。里面全都湿透了，层层叠叠的软肉饥渴了太久，刚被侵入就热情万分地紧紧包覆住异物，让手指在里面的动作都变得艰难。“别……呜啊……”里面太过紧窒，跳蛋流线型的外壳在滑腻的肠液里根本抓不住，又被顶到更深的地方。汉克尽可能地撑开手指让里面的空隙变大，再用两指夹住将它取出。

内里被玩弄扩开的感觉太过鲜明，几乎是一边抽动一边分泌出更多的汁液。康纳早已没了力气，只能用手肘撑在身后勉强维持平衡。跳蛋被拿出来的时候还在尽职的震动，粉色的外壳上面沾满了透明的体液，看起来格外淫靡。

“已经……可以了、唔……进来吧……”康纳几乎是带着哭腔在请求了，他主动打开双腿，将那隐秘的洞口展露出来，那处也沾染着黏腻的液体，正难耐的一张一合。康纳也知道这幅姿态究竟有多淫荡，但实在不能怪他，他真的是被撩拨到了极限，每一个毛孔都透着渴望。

“Fuck！你怎么能饥渴成这样呢？”汉克解开裤子，也将早已挺立的性器解放了出来。讲桌的高度有些高，所以他托住康纳曲起的膝弯，将人向内拉了一段距离后，才用蘑菇头在入口处蹭了两下，顶进了早已准备好的腔道。

“啊……”过于沙哑的嗓音叫到最后几近失声。虽然经过了充分的准备，但过于夸张的尺寸还是令人吃不消。每次吃进汉克性器的过程又像是另一种折磨，原本紧致的肠壁被迫撑开，几乎到令人恐惧的程度，但满涨酸痛的同时快感也跟着迭起。这次的感觉又不太一样，肖想了太久的甬道终于得到了满足，立刻就谄媚地迎了上去。这份热情连汉克都有些吃不消，他只得又将人向怀里拉了拉，这才顺利的将整个性器撞了进去。

康纳顺着这个力道整个人都瘫软在了讲桌上，腰部以下完全悬空在外，大概也只有青年人才能拥有这样的柔韧度。这个姿势实在算不上舒服，后背被硬实的桌面上，根本无处着力，即使垫着两层衣服也硌的生疼。但这些与被填满的快感相比，就算不了什么了。

制服的下摆被蹭的翻卷上去，露出一截白皙的腰身紧紧绷着，显露出流畅的肌肉轮廓。没有系上扣子的制服外套在顶撞的动作里向两边敞开，白色的衬衫也被压出了褶皱，可挺立的乳尖还是将胸前顶出两个凸起。这画面太过情色，汉克几乎是不假思索的就将手伸了进去。

“哈……教授……”这一行为立刻就得到了康纳带着喘息的回应。衬衣的尺寸略微宽松，但现在却被撑得几乎将扣子崩开。有着厚茧的手指掐弄起脆弱敏感的乳头还是太过粗粝，又偏偏被布料束缚着连躲闪都不能，每次颤抖都像是主动将敏感点送上去供人把玩。

“嘘……小声点儿，这里还是学校呢！你想让大家都听到吗？”汉克刻意压低了声音说道。青年使用过度的喉咙沙哑到不行，可是叫声却又甜又腻，荡漾在空旷的教室里叠起涟漪般的回音。这时康纳好像才认识到自己正被教授压在讲桌上操干的事实，突如其来的羞耻感让他的敏感度又上升了一个层级。被人这样大开大合肏弄的快感过于强烈，声音根本遏制不住，他只好咬住手臂把呻吟都呜呜咽咽的堵在喉咙里。

这个姿势维持的时间长了，青年的身体在酸痛下不可抑制的痉挛起来，全身的肌肉几乎都在收缩颤抖。汉克自然也察觉到了，于是他又将康纳摆成侧卧的姿势，一条腿直接架在肩膀上，这样既能让康纳轻松一些，也便于他使力。康纳几乎被干到失神，只是乖顺的任由摆弄，眼泪止不住的从眼眶中流出，把整张脸糊的乱七八糟的同时也在讲桌上留下一滩液体。

“怎么哭的这么厉害？”在最初的激烈过后，汉克开始放缓了顶弄速度。汉克好像还是一副好整以暇的样子，跟身下早已混乱不堪的青年形成了鲜明的对比。他沾了些泪水放进嘴里，就像在品尝什么菜肴酱汁一般带着些评判意味。不出意外是咸涩的口感，却是道不可多得的珍馐。“刚刚在考试中也是这么哭的吧？你可真是个淫荡的学生，是不是？”他说着话的同时，还在狠狠研磨着青年体内最敏感的地方。

“不……哈…不是的……嗯……”可怜康纳被操的只能喘息呻吟，根本说不出一句辩驳的话。他的性器几乎是达到了极限，直直地翘起来，颤抖着流出大量前液。汉克当然不会放过这一点，他用手指拢住下面的球体轻轻揉弄，粗糙的指腹划过细嫩的皮肤让青年又是一阵战栗。

“你要就这样射在同学们的卷子上吗？”汉克压低身子凑到康纳耳边，这下他的肉柱就满满当当全埋在紧窒的肠腔中，与被操的烂熟的肉壁紧紧贴合在一起。

“不……”确实，那个方向放着整理好的一摞试卷，如果康纳以现在这种姿势高潮的话，势必会将精液喷洒在试卷上。

“为什么不呢？”汉克享受这被完全包裹的感受，小幅度的在其中研磨着。“这样改卷的老师就会知道你都干了什么……等卷子发下来同学们也会知道的。”汉克从来不觉得自己是个恶劣的人，但是一遇到康纳，他就有些忍不住。忍不住想把这个总是一副精英外表的青年操成另一种模样——一种只有他才能看见的模样。

“不要……汉克……别这样！”显然是被汉克的描述吓到，青年的声音颤抖不已，又软的不像样子，更加勾起了男人的施虐欲。

“你不想的话就要好好忍住！”汉克一边这样告诫青年，一边又恢复了之前的频率大力操干着他，甚至还用指甲去搔刮柱身来加大赋予学生的刺激。

“哈！别……汉克！不行……求你、别这样……”青年在恶意的玩弄下几乎是哭的上气不接下气的恳求了起来。

看到康纳确实是坚持不住了，汉克这才托住青年的背部，将他抱起来转了个身顶在黑板上再继续动作。这一过程他的性器依旧埋在青年体内，在重力的作用下进入的格外深。康纳几乎是瞬间就射了出来，肠道也在高潮下不自觉的痉挛起来。汉克就着这阵几乎要把人绞死在其中的收缩冲刺了几下，也释放在了甬道深处。

“您就是犯规……”这个姿势下不好着力，康纳只能紧紧地圈着他，把腿盘在他的腰上。这个姿势刚好方便他头埋在汉克脖颈处，所以声音就闷闷的隔着衣服传出来，听起来黏黏糊糊的像撒娇。

“明明是你先提出来的……”每当这种时候汉克就会没辙，康纳肯定也是吃准了他这一点。

“可您也不能玩的这么过火！”青年抬起头严厉的控诉。他尽量摆出严肃的表情，偏偏忘了他还缠在汉克身上，效果也就大打折扣。

“好吧，是我不对。”好在教授也在反思这次或许是真的太过火了。

“您得补偿我……”两人凑得太近，康纳受到蛊惑似的就吻了上去。从一开始他就渴的不行，现在总算是能从对方的口里得到些慰藉，所以他纠缠了很久。

尽管觉得青年最近愈发得寸进尺，但此刻温存的感觉太过美好，汉克也不打算破坏气氛。

“那份卷子我想再做一遍，这次的根本不算数！”分开后，康纳还是紧紧贴着不愿分开。汉克的胡子有些凌乱，但是很柔软，他就边舔边蹭的在那里厮磨，这句话几乎是在他们唇齿之间传达的。

“可以！”汉克自然乐于追逐着贴上来的唇舌回应。

“不过……”康纳像是要宣誓什么一般拉开了距离，“我假期还是要去您那里补习。”他认真的说道。

他可能真的把这孩子惯坏了——今天的汉克·安德森教授也在自我反省。

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

经历这次考试，同学们对学霸康纳的认知又上了个新台阶：  
“学霸不愧是学霸，我题意还没分析出来人家就翻页了！”  
“啊！还有他答题时的状态，感觉完全一副胸有成竹的样子！”  
“是啊，人家赏析题完全沉浸在作品的情感之中，都哭了！我真是差的远啊！”  
他们永远不会知道学霸交了怎样的答卷……  
也不知道学霸在假期里去找教授补习了什么……


End file.
